Halve Elves
by snoconewarrior
Summary: Raine and Genis find out, 3 years after DotNW, that someone has started up the prejeduce against half-elves! They call themselves the Sono-Akki-Tenshi. Who are they and what do they have to do with the previous Heroes of Rengeneration?
1. Chapter 1: Raine missing?

**Hi everyone! Someone please tell me how to read your reviews! I want to know what you think!**

It was a peaceful day, nothing interesting, nothing happening. Lloyd, Raine, and Genis were finally allowed into Iselia. Even though Raine and Genis were Half- Elves. Most people avoided or ignored the Sage siblings, much to their protest. Lloyd and his followers (including Emil, etc.) were still trying their best to get people to stop discriminating half- elves. For their friends, and for everyone else. "Damn. Why won't they stop?" Lloyd kept persisting, they were at the small town of Asgaurd "Who knows? They may never stop." Emil told him. "We at least need to try, for Raine and Genis." As if on cue, Raine and Genis came around the corner. "Lloyd…don't talk about us like we're dead!" Genis said, smiling. Raine smacked him. "Shush, Genis were right in the middle of town." Raine obviously wasn't in a good mood. "But, sis..." The mage said. "What was that?" "Nothing, nothing." They fought often, so not one person was surprised.

"Well, let's go. No one seems to be happy with our presence." Marta said, pointing out the obvious. Everyone was secretly peeking through the door. "Aw, man I hate this kinda thing." Genis sighed, as did everyone else. On their way out, they were attacked by some knights, of what army, they did not know. "Ah- hah! These two are Half- elves! Get 'em boys!" At least 20 knights came at them at once. There was no way they could defend themselves. Just before one of them could reach Genis, Raine jumped in the way, hitting Raine with a powerful attack. "All right then, this one will work." He said, as if he was talking to the unconscious healer. "No, sis!" Genis cried. "Raine!" Regal said. "Damn!" Lloyd, Emil, and Marta said in unison.

_They were gone._

"We have to save her!" Genis yelled, almost in tears. "There is a 75% chance she is in the old Desian base near Iselia." Presea said in her computer- like voice. "Then we'll just have to go there!" Collette said in a kind voice. "Yeah." Lloyd agreed, along with everyone else. "So don't worry, Genis." Sheena told him, along with Zelos. They started fighting, saying "Don't copy off of me!" and things. They needed a plan, and quick. This is one of those times when they need Raine; she was a good strategist, better than they were, anyway.

"Why don't we get the Rheiards?" Zelos said randomly. "Wahoo!" Emil said quickly. "Oh, no." Marta said quietly, thinking of here motion sickness. "Don't worry, just ride with me." Emil said, his kindness flowing through him. "Oh, Emil!" Marta said with hearts in her eyes. "This isn't the time for games!" Genis yelled, tears forming in his eyes because of the loss of his sister. "Let's go!' Zelos said. The Rheiards zoomed off!

As soon as they got to the former human ranch, everyone was awed. "It's been turned into…a, a...a Half- Elf research facility!" Genis yelled. "What the hell?" Lloyd said. "No kidding!" Marta and Sheena said. There was a rumbling sound. "I think we've been spotted!" Regal told them. "No shit, Regal." "Ratatosk Emil said.

***Yeah I still have Ratatosk Emil cuz I think hes cool!~~~~***

"Hurry" Presea told them. "Me and Genis will hold them off." "Go!" Presea and Genis started fighting 3 soldiers as everyone else ran off to find Raine. Lloyd decided. "We're going to split up. Emil and Marta. Sheena, Zelos, Collette and I. And Regal. If anyone sees Genis, Presea, or Raine, send them to Regal. Alright? Go!" Everyone ran off in their respective groups.

**Emil's Group~!**

"Marta, which way should we go?" Emil inquired. "Huh, let's go to the right, Lloyd probably went to the right anyway." "Whatever you say!" They started running again they ran awhile and fought a few times as well. Soldiers were on guard every twist and turn. "I hope Raines ok." Marta said while still running, almost running into walls a few times. "I wouldn't worry _too_ much, she's strong, Raine will be fine." Emil said, though he didn't really believe himself. _I must be strong, for Marta._ Emil thought. While he was lost in his own thoughts, he heard a noise, no, a scream. It wasn't Raine, but someone was in trouble!

"Emil! Did you hear that?" Marta asked, worried. "Yeah! I wonder who it was. Wanna see?" "Duh!"

**To Lloyds group~~!**

Lloyd and everyone kept running to the right, as Marta had predicted. "Sheena?" Collette spoke. "What is it?" Sheena had a bad feeling about this. "Do you like Zelos?" Sheena stopped running and blushed, saying, "WHAT?" "No way would I like that pervert!" Sheena couldn't believe the question. "You like me?" "Hell no!" A scream rang through the halls. "D-do you think that was Raine?" Lloyd was startled. "No." Collette said, her angel wings growing out. "Well let's see who it was." She sounded worried. _Has she heard this before maybe? _Zelos wouldn't know unless he tried asking, later.

**Back to Emil and friends~!**

Emil and Marta entered a room filled with smoke. "Damn." Emil coughed. "This smoke is thick." Soon, the smoke was clearing, only to reveal a body of a Half- Elf of about 11. "How the hell could they do?" Emil asked, entering Ratatosk mode. "Oh my…gosh." Marta said. The kid started to move. "Don't talk about me like I'm dead." He said. "Why you little..." Marta started to cool of then. "My name's Senta, Senta Kazuho, you?" Senta asked. "I'm Emil, this is Marta." Emil introduced to him.

"I'll travel with you for a bit, but only under 2 conditions!"

**Off to the world of Regal (I call him Chuck Norris LOL) ~!**

_Raine, Where are you right now? Are you in pain? I wish you didn't have to go through this, just because of your race. Damn these people. I will come help as much as I possibly can! Just you wait, we will be there. Just don't die, please, for me, and for… Genis. He needs you, no, we all need you, so please, don't die!_

**And back to Lloyd~~~!**

"Lloyd!" Genis and Presea called. "Genis!" Lloyd yelled. "Presea!" Zelos called. "Shut up you perverted chosen." Genis mumbled. "Hey I heard that!" They walked on. "So, what happened to the guards?" Sheena was curious. "Aw, man! They were too easy!" Genis said, stretching his arms like Zelos would. "I beat them with 1 hit." Presea told them. "Yeah, but it took us forever to find you guys, so that's what happened." Genis finished the story off. "Wow!" Lloyd exclaimed. They found a little corridor where they saw… everyone else! Regal, Marta, and Emil! "Who's the kid?" Zelos asked.

"Oh, this is-" "My names Senta." Sheena stepped back. "No way! You? The prodigy of the Kazuho clan? The master of the upside down technique?" Senta grinned. "Yep! Tats me." Emil finally noticed that the sword the boy had strapped on his back was upside down. Senta had Blue-ish Purple-ish kind of long hair with raggedy clothes. "I'm an awesome swordsman!" Senta grinned. "No way, show me!" Zelos said, drawing his blade. Senta reached down and pulled the sword out, then stood in a boxing- like position with his sword in- hand. "Yeah, that's him." Sheena said, nodding to herself." They fought and Zelos was easily defeated.

"Damn you little brat." Zelos said. "Yeah, yeah." Senta was obviously a sarcastic brat. "He's not staying is he?" Sheena whispered to Emil. "No, we just need to get him out of here." "Whew."

_**The hunt will continue.**_

**Sorry that was so short it's like 2:30 AM here and I'm as tired as hell! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Genis' Hope

**Wahoo! Chapter 2! 3 day weekend so I be posting every day (maybe). Also, if anyone sees tomatos chuck it at Kratos for not being in my story. (He'll come around eventually.)**

"Well, let's get going."Collette said. Senta rolled his eyes. "Damn lady." Senta mumbled. Collette "accidently" hit him with her wings. The group walked on. "Say, kid." Marta said. "What?" Senta asked. "What's the _Kazuho_ clan?" Marta said, her curiosity overflowing. "You could say it's like descendents of the _Mizuho_ clan, y'know?" This was an easy question for young Senta, for that was the first thing you learned in _Kazuho. _"So does that mean you're related to Sheena?" Presea asked. She then looked over to the ever silent Genis. He was looking down, obviously worrying about his sister. "I hope to Martel he isn't." Sheena said.

"P-Presea, do you think Raine's ok?" Genis asked, still worrying about his sister. "80% chance she is okay." Presea told him, hoping he would cheer up. He didn't. Anyone could tell he was near tears. "Damn, I wish I knew where we are!" Lloyd said, more like yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hell, a map would be nice." Emil said. "I agree." Marta said in her "Lovey- dovey" kind of tone. "She loves ya, man." Zelos whispered. "Gee, I didn't realize." Emil said sarcastically.

They rounded at least 3 corners. "We're officially lost." Sheena sighed. Just then Senta pointed to an air duct up above. "I hear guards, a lot of them, coming here quickly." Senta pointed to their left **and** right."Now that you mention it, I hear them as well!" Collette and Zelos said in unison. They all got up, with the help of Collette, safely. They started crawling. "Remember, don't speak, whisper." Senta noted, actually being serious for once,

They heard along the way some slapping noises, some beatings, and even some magic being used. This scared the crap out of Genis every time, thinking it might be his sister. Senta, who didn't know Genis or Raine, asked something odd. "Why are you guys here anyway?" "Ah, well you see, Genis' sister was captured and we think she was taken here, we want to save her." Lloyd explained. "She doesn't deserve this!" Genis said while looking down through another air vent. "Hey look, they have manmade summon spirits over here!" Senta exclaimed. This pissed Sheena off. "Damn…" She said. She jumped down. Guards ran in at that moment.

"Intruders!" The first one said. 2 more came in. The rest of them came down from the air vent. The 4 guards surrounded them. "I guess we gotta fight!" Senta smirked and pulled his sword out, of course, backwards, and stood in his weird stance. They all got ready for battle. The first guard ran over to them, but Sheena slammed him with a magic card before he could do anything. "One down." She said. Genis pancaked (STALAGMITE!) 2 guards. Zelos got the last one.

Before the gang could run off Sheena cut open all the cages for the summon spirits. _**Then**_ they ran away. It was out in the hall were they found a giant pile of Exspheres. "Holy shit!" Lloyd told them. "We should go down there." Collette said. "Raine first, then Exspheres." Genis, Emil and Marta said. They started running.

They found themselves in yet another extremely Smokey room. "I'm scared." Genis said. "Do not worry Genis, if you do, allow me to be your hope." Presea told him, not in a computer like voice, but in a truly caring voice. Genis blushed, and then he smiled. "Okay!" There was a particularly large man in there; he was probably the leader, or something close to it. "Tell me where my sis is!" Genis yelled. "Yeah!" Lloyd said. "Hell no. Do you even think she's alive?" The man said. Senta smirked. "She is very valuable, so I think she's alive." _D-Did Senta just __**help**__ me? _Genis thought. "Wow, a smart Half- Elf." The man said. "But I won't tell you where she is, if you want to see her, you must fight I, Raiden Takumii! He came after them.

*KRATOS ALERT KRATOS ALERT*

He easily beat every one in 1 hit! "Damn…" Senta started. He was immediately beaten, which left him unconscious."How were we beaten?" Zelos was amazed at this man's power."I-I can't lose, sis." Genis mumbled. He felt like he was going to die. "No way!" Sheena thought. "Dad…help us, please." Lloyd said.

Of course. "Judgment!" The voice said.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Kratos?" Everyone asked except for Marta and Senta, they said "_Who?"_

**WAHOO KRATOS!**

"Lloyd didn't I tell you not to die?" Kratos asked. "I'm not dead yet." Lloyd told him. "Close enough." The angel replied. "Let's go, get up." Kratos ordered. Everyone was instantly up. "Can we get Raine now?" Genis had to find his sister. "Of course!" Emil told him. They ran off. "Say, Kratos, do you know where Raine is?" Marta asked the tall man. "I have no clue, but I have a bad feeling about all this." He had a small hint of worry in his voice, only Lloyd caught this, though.

_Raine where are you? Are you hurt? You had better live. Sis, don't tell them a thing. Don't tell them about me, or you. They don't need to know. Please just wait a little bit longer. I'm coming!_

_Professor, I hope to Martel you're ok. You are a good person. I know you won't die. But, despite that, I'm still worried. Is that wrong? Or, is it a good thing? There are so many questions that will be left unanswered. Don't worry we'll be there soon. I mean it._

While everyone was lost in thought, a dark shadow slipped by. Only Kratos noticed it, thinking it was only his imagination, he kept running. Everyone heard a sort of scraping noise. "What on earth was that?" Genis asked. "Who knows?" Sheena replied. "Not me." Senta replied. "Same here." Emil and Marta told them. "Let's keep going." Lloyd told them. "We might escape that horrible noise." He covered his ears.

"I agree." Regal said. They started running again, still hearing that scraping noise. "I wonder what that is." Marta said. "Only Martel knows." Senta sighed. "Then why won't she tell us?" Zelos asked. "She doesn't need to tell a pervert like you." Sheena moaned. Lloyd and Senta snickered. "Martel help me." Kratos sighed. While they were running they heard a couple screams. "Raine…" Genis sighed. "Remember Genis, I'll be your hope." Presea smiled. "Thanks, Presea." Genis smiled back at her.

"Ah, young love." Regal teased. "Oh shut up!" Genis snapped. "He smiled!" Emil and Marta exclaimed. Kratos, of course, had nothing to do with this. Then, some sort of figure appeared behind them, quickly. "Everyone!" "Nice moves, but foolish." The figure started to remove his hood, only to reveal…Yuan! "What. The. Hell YUAN!" Kratos was pissed. "Ha! You guys are funny, but I know where your darling healer is."

Genis was grabbing his collar in an instant. "You tell me where my sister is now, or I _will_ pancake you." Genis threatened him, his toy in hand, preparing to kill Yuan. "She's just a bit down further, very last door, but it's heavily guarded." He explained. "Let's go!" Emil's face lit up. "I have an idea."

_**To be continued **___

**Yay! Another Cliffhanger! Anyone know how to get rid of an annoying brother?**


End file.
